De amor y corazones rotos
by Mademoseille San Nom
Summary: Era hasta cierto punto un sentimiento aterrador, como estar caminando por el tablón en la borda del barco, sabiendo que en cualquier momento perderás el equilibrio y caerás al mar, pero por alguna razón, Luka no podía apartar la mirada del mar, tan azul y profundo como los ojos de Marinette.
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1: De encuentros y emociones inesperadas

Siempre había sido alguien muy sensible, si bien no era bueno expresándose con palabras (ni escrita, ni oralmente) no le era difícil leer las emociones de los demás, podía saber sin mucho esfuerzo cuando alguien le mentía, e incluso sentía como propias, las emociones de los demás. No era algo que le molestara particularmente, después de todo él era un artista, y consideraba que la empatía y la sensibilidad eran algo vital para el arte, pero al final del día llegaba a ser abrumador sentir tanto, sobre todo cuando debía lidiar con emociones negativas, precisamente por eso, él había empezado a meditar desde muy joven, para poder canalizar hacia su arte todo el torbellino emocional que se acumulaban en su ser. También, siempre había tenido muy buen oído, algo más o menos indispensable para un músico, aunque a veces dudaba que su madre o su hermana tuvieran tanta sensibilidad como él. El sentía cada pequeño sonido y vibración del barco, aunque estuviera usando audífonos, si se concentraba mucho podía adivinar lo que su madre cantaba en otra habitación, y también podía saber que su hermana caminaba dando vueltas en su habitación por el sutil sonido de sus pasos, ellas, y el resto del mundo en general parecían ignorar todos esos pequeños ruidos, pero él estaba fascinado con cada pequeño sonido que podía percibir.

Y luego estaba la música, la música era la mezcla perfecta de sus dos peculiaridades: El sonido y las emociones. La música para él era la forma más pura de comunicación, desde que era niño, algo en su interior le decía que la música era una parte de su sistema, tan importante como el aire que respiraba y tan constante como la sangre que corría por sus venas. Escuchar música era una sensación simplemente electrizante, podía sentir claramente como sus latidos aumentaban o disminuían para seguir el ritmo, y cómo su pecho recogía la emoción de la melodía y mandaba la sensación por todo su cuerpo, desde la cabeza hasta los pies, en un trance perfecto dónde sólo existían él y la canción. Sólo Luka y la música.

Aquel día, sin embargo, le estaba costando más de lo común poder meditar, normalmente no requería mucho esfuerzo, él simplemente tenía una facilidad por desconectarse de todo cuando escuchaba música, pero justo en ese momento no podía dejar de concentrarse en todo el ruido que había en cubierta, sintió pasos acercándose a su camarote, no sonaban como las pisadas de su hermana, así que supuso que debieron haber mandado a alguno de los amigos de Juleka a buscarlo. La sintió entrar con pasos tranquilos y más o menos silenciosos, para después hacer movimientos repentinos al percatarse de su presencia, abrió finalmente los ojos para encontrarse con una chica de cabello negro azulado recogido en coletas, y con unos ojos azules increíblemente profundos.

Si tuviera que ser honesto, y a decir verdad es que él siempre (en serio siempre) era honesto, tendría que aceptar que sintió algo desde el primer momento en que la vio. No es que él tuviera problemas con aceptar sus emociones, pero el latido que su corazón se saltó al abrir los ojos y toparse con esa chica de coletas era algo que lo había descolocado.

Él sabía que el amor era algo especial, un sentimiento importante y valioso que se daba poco a poco y con el tiempo, y que de alguna manera el sentimiento debía ser fortalecido y cuidado para que no se extinguiera o diluyera en otra emoción. Precisamente por eso no creía en el amor a primera vista.

Tampoco es que creyera que estaba enamorado de Marinette. Él ya había estado enamorado antes, ya había dado su primer beso y ya había tenido novia. Pero nunca había sentido algo así, no a primera vista, nunca había sentido tan fuertemente la necesidad de conocer así a alguien, nunca había sentido tanta curiosidad con tan sólo un par de palabras, y sobretodo, nunca había escuchado tan claramente la melodía en el corazón de otra persona.

Era hasta cierto punto un sentimiento aterrador, como estar caminando por tablón en el borda del barco, sabiendo que en cualquier momento el equilibrio te hará caer al mar, pero por alguna razón, Luka no podía apartar la mirada del mar, tan azul como los ojos de Marinette.


	2. Chapter 2

Notas de la autora:

En el primer capítulo por alguna razón no se subieron mis notas, de hecho, al principio, se subieron mal los filtro de contenido, y aunque eso si lo pude solucionar, ya no edité para poner las notas.

Esta historia nace de mi frustración con el capítulo _Desperada_, fue muy frustrante para mí, y creo que para muchos ver como actuó Marinette con Luka en presencia de Adrien. Bueno, a decir verdad, yo originalmente shippeaba (cómo casi todos) al cuadro amoroso de Adrienette, sin embargo cuando llegó Luka, y sobre todo el capítulo Frozer, me agrado que les dieran a los protagonistas un interés amoroso aparte de ellos, aunque el Adrigami no me termina de convencer, sin embargo, y con el pasar de los capítulos de esta temporada terminé por preferir el Lukanette al Adrienette.

Todos sabemos el el Adrienette va a ser el endgame de la serie, y por alguna razón eso me deja un mal sabor de boca, así que, aquí estamos

Manu: Si, va a salir Viperion, pero aún faltan un par de capítulos para eso, tengo bien claro hacía dónde va esta historia, pero aún hay muchas cosas que no decido sobre Luka, es básicamente mi personaje principal, por decirlo de algún modo pero la serie no nos da mucho sobre él. Sin más, espero que te guste este capitulo.

Capítulo 2: De ironías y notas falsas

Aunque ciertamente él tenía el estilo y la apariencia de alguien rebelde (con el cabello pintado, las uñas de negro y ese look "badboy") la verdad es que era alguien muy calmado y centrado para su edad, siempre pensaba con la cabeza fría (y eso a veces era muy difícil) y solía ser muy empático y atento con todos los demás.

Constantemente las personas solían decirle, cuando lo conocían que era una autentica ironía que con su apariencia tuviera una actitud tan zen, al mismo tiempo que les sorprendía que alguien tan pacífico como él tocara la guitarra en lugar del piano. Por otro lado ¿qué tanto podría rebelarse con una madre como la suya? Anarka era mucho más rebelde, rockera y osada que él y su hermana.

A veces incluso sentía que los papeles estaban un poco invertidos, no es que le molestara en realidad, su madre siempre le había dejado expresarse libremente y lo había alentado a cumplir sus sueños, aunque no fuera lo convencional, y aunque a veces eran polos opuestos (ella descargaba la ira y la frustración con la música, con el desorden y un subidón de adrenalina, él en cambio meditaba y guardaba la música para las emociones positivas) su madre siempre había sido comprensiva y los había apoyado a él y a su hermana en sus decisiones.

Su padre era otra historia. Era probablemente el único tema que Luka no se atrevía a mencionar en voz alta. Y a pesar de que nunca se atreviera a expresarlo con palabras era a causa de su ausencia que él tuviese esa personalidad tan madura y calmada. Su madre parecía estar un poco en contra de que él reservara la mayoría de sus emociones y sólo mostrara la fachada tranquila y amable, a menudo le soltaba indirectas sobre lo liberador que era soltar todas las emociones de golpe, y lo joven que era para ser tan maduro, claro que Anarka no era una mujer que fuera por ahí diciéndoles a los demás lo que debían hacer, y mucho menos como debían sentirse. Decía lo que pensaba, claro, pero nunca obligaría a sus hijos a hacer las cosas de la misma manera en que lo hacía ella.

Últimamente todos en París parecían deslumbrados con los nuevos súper héroes que habían llegado para salvarlos de _Le Papillon, _no es que el fuera la viva imagen de la responsabilidad y la prudencia (bueno, un poco sí), pero desde la primera _akumatización _se preguntaba si era el único en todo Francia que se daba cuenta de que los dos héroes no eran más que niños. Ladybug y Chat noir no lucían mayores que él, diablos debían tener prácticamente la misma edad que Juleka, pero ahí estaban, con la responsabilidad de mantener a la ciudad de las luces a salvo de las garras de un Villano que a kilómetros se veía era un adulto con muchos más experiencia y recursos que ellos.

Estaba agradecido de que los dos héroes tuvieran el valor y la moral para asumir esa carga, pero a menudo se atormentaba preguntándose si no era demasiado sólo para ellos dos, después de todo, ambos debían tener un alter-ego con responsabilidades y problemas propios.

Todavía podía recordar la primera vez que una persona había sido víctima de Le Papillon, el pánico que había sentido por no poder encontrar rápidamente a Juleka para asegurarse de que estaría bien, en un principio, y durante los primeros 20 minutos del ataque, no había podido calmar la angustia que sentía ante una amenaza totalmente desconocida y nueva, sacada de un cómic. Por supuesto, Ladybug y Chat noir no tardaron en entrar en escena. Con el paso del los días las akumatizaciones se hicieron algo frecuente en la vida de los parisinos, y todos parecieron adaptarse rápidamente a las extrañas apariciones de villanos, y a la destrucción diaria de la mitad de la ciudad, después de todo, el Lucky Charm de Ladybug lo devolvía todo a la normalidad en cuestión de segundos.

La primera akumatización (en vivo y en directo) que el presenció fue la de su madre, ya antes había visto a los villanos, y también su hermana le había contado cómo había sido akumatizada, o al menos lo que podía recordar del evento, pero nunca había sido testigo de cómo una persona se convertía en un villano demonizado.

Al principio trató de razonar con su madre, pedirle que parara, aunque claro, cuando Anarka se obsesionaba con algo, rara vez escuchaba a los demás, mucho menos iba a hacerle caso estando en ese estado. Ese mismo día conoció a Ladybug en persona.

Y ahí había algo, no sabía qué, pero había algo que no le cuadraba.

Cómo una nota falsa.

Cuando le había preguntado a la heroína por Marinette, ésta le había dicho que ella se encontraba a salvo, y que había sido ella quien la había alertado del akuma. Por un lado le había tranquilizado saber que la chica estaba a salvo, por el otro le había asombrado cómo a pesar de que él la había ocultado para mantenerla segura, ella misma había aprovechado para escapar aunque eso significara ponerse en riesgo, con tan del pedir ayuda, y por un tercer lado… sentía como si Ladybug le ocultara algo, cómo si le mintiera, pero a la vez no.

Esa noche pasó mucho tiempo pensando en Marinette, al principio cuando se presentó y había tratado de bromear con el tartamudeo nervioso de la chica, le había dado la impresión de haberla visto antes, rápidamente recordó una foto pegada en el espejo de Juleka, dónde su hermana aparecía entre Rose y otra chica de coletas, Jules le había dicho que había sido ella quien la ayudo a romper con la maldición de las fotos.

Había atribuido esa sensación de haberla visto antes a esa fotografía, pero por alguna razón el tema se negaba a abandonar su cabeza, y mientras más vueltas le daba, más se convencía que no, que antes de esa foto la había visto en algún lugar antes ¿pero en dónde?


	3. Chapter 3

Nota de autora:

Siendo honesta, este capítulo lo tenía considerado para ser mucho más corto y para que una parte fuera desde el punto de vista de Marinette, sin embargo me ha gustado bastante el resultado. Aunque esto es un fanfic, de alguna manera trato de seguir el canon de la serie, salvo obvias excepciones. No se si lo habéis notado, pero por alguna razón en la mayoría de fanfics lukanette que he leído, ponen a Luka como alguien pasivo agresivo o con antecedentes criminales, (no es una crítica, es más muchas de esas historias me han gustado mucho, pero siento que Luka está medio fuera de personaje) lo cual me sorprende mucho, por que Luka es de los personajes más pacientes, centrados y maduros que hay en la serie, así que he tratado de mostrar esa personalidad que se que es la razón por la cuál nos cautivo el personaje, pero no sé si lo he logrado bien.

A decir verdad, tampoco sé si alguien esté leyendo esto, así que es probable que le esté hablando a la nada :V

Capítulo 3: De estrofas y planes frustrados

Luka y Juleka siempre habían sido muy unidos, el solía ser algo sobre protector con su hermanita, y ambos eran mutuos confidentes. Por lo que Juleka le había contado, sobre sus amigos y compañeros de clase, siempre había creído que Marinette era una persona agradable, es decir, sonaba como alguien genial, pero tampoco es que se hubiera detenido a pensar mucho sobre ello, solo la necesario para prestar atención a lo que Jules le contaba.

Pero después del festival de la música, no dejaba de anhelar que Jules le contara más sobre aquella chica. No podía evitar la curiosidad que sentía hacía ella, se avergonzaba incluso un poco, prácticamente ni la conocía, se sentía cómo una especie de acosador, sobre todo después de que Juleka lo llamara asalta cunas tras interrogarla un poco sobre Marinette.

Realmente trataba de no darle mucha importancia, después de todo no la había vuelto a ver desde entonces, ni siquiera habían tenido la oportunidad de intercambiar números, estaba tentado en pedirle a su hermana el contacto, pero se le hacía descortés no pedirle directamente el número a Marinette. También estaba tentado en stalkearla en redes sociales, tal vez agregarla a fb, o crearse una cuenta en Instagram o twitter para seguirla, pero no era muy fan de las redes sociales, sería muy raro (bueno, raro viniendo de él).

Tocaba la misma estrofa en su guitarra una y otra vez, había escrito esa estrofa el día en que conoció a Marinette, pero desde entonces estaba medio bloqueado, podía tocar la guitarra sin problemas, pero llevaba alrededor de dos semanas sin componer nada, usualmente tenía ideas de melodías que debía escribir de inmediato para que no se le olvidaran, algunas ideas eran vagas, y otras solo eran pequeños arreglos musicales que se le venían a la mente, también solía tener ideas para las letras, y en general siempre estaba componiendo.

Pero ahora se encontraba bloqueado, cada cosa que agregaba le resultaba ajena a la estrofa, y no podía olvidarse de ella, se repetía en su cabeza de la misma manera en que se repetía la cara de Marinette.

Trato de dejar el tema por la paz, el de Marinette y el de la mentada estrofa, y salir un rato con sus amigos para despejarse. Era sábado y su madre siempre se desaparecía los fines de semana dejándolo a cargo, Juleka le había avisado que iría con sus amigas a unas audiciones del nuevo vídeo de Clara Ruiseñor* y él estaba decidido a pasar un rato con sus amigos a pesar de las ganas que tenía de dejarse caer en aquella audición con la excusa de buscar a su hermana, para ver si el destino le sonreía y podía volver a encontrarse con Marinette.

Revisó la conversación en el grupo de whatss que tenía con sus amigos, para saber que iban a hacer y dónde se habían quedado de ver, y después de mandar un msj para confirmar que iba en camino, se dirigió al lugar acordado.

Se desconcertó un poco, cuando, al llegar a la plaza no encontró a ninguno de sus amigos, se había decidido a asistir de último momento y por tanto había llegado un poco retrasado, reviso los mensajes para asegurarse de que no se hubiera equivocado de hora, pero no, todo estaba correcto, estaba a punto de preguntar en el grupo si se habían movido de lugar cuando le llegó un mensaje de Thierry, su mejor amigo, disculpándose.

Le preguntó porque se disculpaba y como toda respuesta obtuvo un "nadie más va a llegar" estuvo a punto de preguntar a qué se refería con eso, cuando Odette, una amiga suya desde el colegio, lo saludo mientras se acercaba, claramente nerviosa y claramente más arreglada de lo habitual.

En cuanto Odette llegó hasta él, su teléfono empezó a vibrar por las notificaciones de los mensajes del grupo, todos casualmente disculpándose porque al final no iban a poder llegar. Luka enarcó una ceja mientras leía las excusas de sus amigos, preguntándose si sabrían lo evidente que resultaba que le habían tendido una treta para que Odette y él se quedaran a solas. Volteó a ver a su amiga con una sonrisa amable, mientras mentalmente aceptaba ser parte de esa cita organizada sin su opinión.

Habían entrado a una heladería, y mientras ambos comían sus barquillos habían empezado a charlar y bromear, no recordaba cuando había sido la última vez que nada más salían ellos dos, durante el colegio, al menos durante los dos primeros años, habían sido muy unidos, sin embargo en el último año del colegio, ambos se habían distanciado, para finalmente terminar peleando. Claro que ser parte del mismo grupo de amigos no había sido de mucha ayuda para ellos, la tensión entre ellos empezó a crear pleitos, Luka había terminado cediendo por mantener la paz grupal y se había aislado un poco, se distanció de todos, menos de Thierry, quién había sido su mejor amigo desde antes de entrar al colegio.

La plática con Odette sin embargo, estaba fluyendo de manera natural otra vez, como si de repente hubieran borrado su pleito y toda la barrera emocional que habían construido entre ellos, y por un momento, se volvió a sentir cómo cuando tenía 14 años y estaba enamorado de ella, fue solo por un par de minutos, antes de que se hiciera un silencio largo, y notara que su amiga no dejaba de mirarle la boca y que su piel estaba ligeramente sonrojada. Ella hizo ademán de acercarse para besarlo, y aunque una pequeña parte de sí mismo esperaba ese beso, la estrofa incompleta en la que había estado intentando trabajar había empezado a resonar de manera fuerte en su cabeza haciéndolo sobresaltarse y rompiendo con ello el momento.

Su amiga se había alejado y empezó a hablar nuevamente, mientras él trataba de apartar la sensación de que había estado a punto de cometer una imprudencia, y la miraba fijamente. Era una chica muy guapa, originalmente pelirroja, pero se había teñido el cabello de rosa pastel, no se notaba a simple vista, pero tenía muchas pecas esparcidas por la nariz y el cuello, y sus ojos tenían un leve tono aceitunado. Antes de entrar al Liceo, Luka había tenido un crush con ella, que se había ido desvaneciendo poco a poco, ni siquiera podía recordar cuando exactamente le había dejado de gustar.

Se percató entonces, que no había prestado atención a nada de lo que su amiga había dicho hasta ese momento, se regañó mentalmente por ser tan descortés, ella parecía estar esperando una respuesta y el abrió la boca para empezar a disculparse cuando se escucharon varios gritos a lo lejos.

Salieron del local para encontrarse con varias personas convertidas en estatuas rosas, y otras más que trataban de bailar y hablar a rimas para no congelarse. Un rayo golpeó en su dirección, Luka fue lo suficientemente rápido para apartarse, y apartar a Odette del ataque, sin embargo mientras ambos corrían para encontrar un lugar dónde ponerse a salvo, los rayos y la multitud que corría los hicieron separarse.

Una vez que las mariquitas mágicas del Lucky Charm habían regresado todo a la normalidad, Luka había intentado ponerse en contacto otra vez con Odette, para asegurarse de que estaba bien, y volver a encontrarse, sin embargo lo único que obtuvo cómo respuesta fue un mensaje asegurándole que estaba bien, y ya.

Se estaba preguntando si debía insistir en acompañarle de regreso a su casa, o sí acaso ella se había molestado por no prestarle atención antes de que el incidente con el akuma sucediera, pero otro mensaje captó su atención. Juleka, le decía que había habido un cambio en los planes del vídeo clip, y que ahora se necesitaban muchos más extras, todos los que quisieran participar esa tarde se iba a grabar. E iba a estar Marinette.

No había esperado terminar el día bailando una coreografía con Marinette y con Adrien. Pero ciertamente había sido muy divertido, e incluso se había despejado, los tres se habían sincronizado de una manera inesperada, y no les llevo mucho tiempo terminar su toma.

Al finalizar, la asistente (¿o era su niñera?) de Adrien había insistido en que se ya había desperdiciado demasiado tiempo de su agenda, y se habían retirado dejándolos a él y a Marinette solos. Luka se ofreció a acompañarla hasta su casa, y así, emprendieron el viaje mientras Marinette lo ponía al tanto de cómo habían sucedido las cosas: porque Clara había sido akumatizada, porque ella y Adrien iban a ser los protagonistas del vídeo, porque finalmente le parecía que la idea de Ladybug para el vídeo era mil veces mejor.

Luka enarcó una ceja, algo le decía que Marinette se sentía aliviada de no tener que interpretar a Ladybug en el video de Clara, pero a la vez, el aura de la chica se sentía tan auténtica, que no podía creer que ella ocultase algo. La estrofa inconclusa volvió a sonar en su cabeza, esta vez con más intensidad, y tomando más forma, hasta casi llegar a ser una melodía aún por terminar.

Sonrió genuinamente y se despidió de Marinette en la entrada de su casa, había guardado su número en el celular de la chica por si quería hablar o salir alguna vez, y ella se había sonrojado ligeramente, antes de tartamudear una despedida mientras él se alejaba caminando.

De regreso a su casa, sonrió mientras revisaba sus mensajes, tal vez ese día el mundo conspiraba para frustrar los planes de los parisinos: Rossignoble había sido derrotada, y con ello los planes de Le Papillon se habían visto frustrados una vez más, sus planes de despejarse y olvidarse de su estrofa inconclusa se vieron frustrados debido a los planes de sus amigos de dejarlo sólo con Odette, los planes de Odette se habían frustrado debido a la akumatización de Clara, los planes de Clara se habían visto frustrados por el berrinche de la hija del alcalde, los planes de Chloé de interpretar a Ladybug habían sido frustrados al ser elegida Marinette, lo que a su vez había frustrado los planes de Marinette, Juleka y sus amigas de pasar el día juntas cómo extras.

Pero al final, el vídeo había sido realizado de manera un poco más improvisada, Clara parecía más que satisfecha con él resultado, y todos habían participado en el vídeo de manera más activa. Incluso él, había logrado su cometido de despejarse.

Volvió a tomar su guitarra y cuaderno de notas, para poder seguir componiendo esa melodía de la estrofa que lo había vuelto loco todo el día, y de paso las últimas dos semanas, y mientras escribía otra vez ideas sueltas en su libreta, su celular vibró indicándole la entrada de un mensaje.

Luka desbloqueó su celular para ver en la pantalla, el mensaje de un número desconocido que decía, "Gracias por acompañarme hasta mi casa hoy" seguido de un par de emoticones. Sonrió internamente mientras guardaba la información de contacto escribiendo "Ma-marinette" antes de volver a trabajar en su melodía.


	4. Chapter 4

**Manu: En orden, no es que no me guste el Adrigami, es que no me termina de convencer, verás, me encanta el personaje de Kagami, pero cómo que no me gusta tanto cómo es cuando está con Adrien, es curioso por que me pasa exactamente lo mismo con Marinette, me encanta el personaje, pero no me gusta cómo es cuando está con Adrien. Tampoco es que tenga algo en contra de Adrien, sólo que no me gusta cómo son Mari y Kagami cuando están con él.**

**Mira, se que muchos nos frustramos con Mari en Desperada, pero tampoco es que sea tóxica como el fandom dice. Verás, Mari está demasiado deslumbrada con Adrien, al punto que no tiene buen juicio cuando está con él. Esto ya lo sabíamos, varios capítulos han marcado que la debilidad de Mari, incluso cuando esta como Lady, es Adrien. Otra cosa que al fandom se le olvida, es que, aunque sean la misma persona, para Marinette Chat Noir y Adrien no son la misma persona. Para ella son dos personas completamente distintas, en parte el desdén que tiene Mari con Chat, es que ella se toma muy enserio sus responsabilidades como Ladybug, y le desquicia que a veces fallen por que Chat está bromeando o coqueteando con ella. También, es que si alguien que no te gusta tiene detalles contigo (cómo darte un rosa) lo mejor es rechazarlo, en parte para no ilusionarlo. Marinette está en todo su derecho de rechazar a Chat, así de simple.**

**Creo que la razón por la que Chat no gana es por que sus sentimientos hacía Ladybug nublan su juicio, así como en Desperada Lady y Aspik no pueden ganar por que ambos se ven con el juicio nublado debido a sus sentimientos, pero como Chat esta enamorado de Lady, por eso el constantemente se ve perdiendo, También creo que es por una cuestión de estrategia: verás, Lady es la única que puede purificar los akumas, así que digamos es el elemento que no te puedes permitir perder, por tanto, todos los demás elementos son sacrificables con tal de mantener a la otra a salvo. A mi particularmente me gusta que se Lady la que lleva el mando, tenemos un montón de series, e historias donde las heroínas al final no terminan aportando mucho ¿qué hay de malo con una en la que sea al réves? La verdad lo que menos me gusta del fandom es que tengan en un altar a Adrien y Marinette le tiren hate. Si como Lady no se equivoca, entonces se quejan de que es demasiado perfecta, si se equivoca entonces de tóxica no la bajan, y no dejan de tirarle odio.**

**Tampoco creo que deban darle mucha importancia a lo que dijo de Chat, no es que ella pensara directamente que Chat no sirve de nada, sino que su juicio estaba nublado por tener ahí a Adrien, quería quedarse a solas con él, y una parte de ella quería demostrar que ellos podían ser el equipo perfecto. Lo dijo solo por quedar bien con Adrien. No es que la justifique, pero tampoco merece que la quieran linchar.**

**No se si vaya a haber ships así dentro de la serie, si te fijas la única pareja confirma es NinoxAlya, las otras medio las insinuan pero nunca las confirman bien.**

**Si, ya vi el capítulo. ¿Tienes cuenta de tumblr? podríamos hablar por ahí.**

**Bueno, espero que te guste este capítulo**

Nota de autora: Voy a hacer una aclaración en este punto, y tal vez repita la aclaración en los siguientes capítulos, por si alguien se salta lo que va antes de iniciar, se que muchos toman el orden de producción como la cronología oficial, pero personalmente eso a mi tampoco me convence, es más creo que precisamente el mismo orden producción tiene alteraciones en la cronología para mantener más el formato de elevador que tiene la serie sin que caiga en contradicción o que anule el desarrollo de personaje.

Como ejemplo, les puedo decir el el capitulo de Orígenes (que obviamente es el primero cronológicamente) no es el primero en orden de producción, también les puedo decir que el capítulo de Roissegnoble, (dónde aparece Luka bailando con Adroen y Marinette en el vídeo final) por orden de producción va bastante antes que el de Capitana Hardrock dónde hace debut Luka (aunque sé que esto lo podrían justificar como error de producción) Buscaré más ejemplos después si gustan, pero a lo que voy, es que a pesar del orden de producción, para mi el capítulo de Desperada va primero que el de Silencer ¿por qué lo creo así? Primero, en silencer Luka se le declara a Mari, y ella es consiente de ello, en desperada dice tranquilamente que solo es un amigo, como haciendo ver que no es consiente de los sentimientos de Luka hacía ella, segundo, cuando vi Silencer se me hacía rara la mirada cómplice que se dedican Luka y Lady, pero si Desperada va antes, eso querría decir que Luka ya convivió con Lady, e incluso hizo equipo con ella, y por eso tienen esa complicidad (Se que muchos especulan que Luka sabe que Lady es Mari, pero así como es la serie, se ha especulado muchas veces que se descubren las identidades, pero al final no es así, así que lo veo poco probable)

* * *

Capítulo 4: De suspiros e ilusiones

Habían estado hablando por whatss casi todos los día de la últimas dos semanas, Marinette a veces era algo distraída, y tardaba en responder, o abruptamente dejaba de aparecer por un par de horas, y luego regresaba cómo si nada. Cada que le llegaba un nuevo mensaje de ella, compartiéndole alguna foto o contándole una anécdota, cada que ella le deseaba un buen día en la mañana, o le preguntaba por las noches qué tal había sido su día, él soltaba un suspiro, sabiendo que se estaba enamorando de ella. También se habían visto unas cuantas veces en ese tiempo, no tantas cómo el quería, pero el realmente se conformaba con esos encuentros esporádicos.

Marinette había ido a su casa un par de veces para terminar un proyecto escolar con su hermana, y aunque no había querido interrumpirlas con eso, si se había ofrecido en escoltar a la chica de vuelta a su casa. ÉL se había ofrecido cada que se requería ir a comprar pan, para Luka, pasearse por la panadería era el pretexto perfecto para probar suerte, y ver si la encontraba.

Juleka le había advertido que Marinette estaba enamorada de otro chico. Y él en serio, en serio había tratado de no hacerse ilusiones con ella. Pero simplemente no podía evitar que su corazón se acelerará un poco cuando la veía llegar, no podía evitar suspirar al verla, no podía evitar la compatibilidad que tenían, hablar con ella era simplemente fácil, tan fácil como la música, como respirar, cómo dejarte llevar por la corriente del mar.

* * *

Una de las ventajas de vivir en un barco, es que siempre se tiene un hermosa vista, a decir verdad, él continuamente se quedaba en cubierta sólo para poder tocar la guitarra mientras sentía la brisa golpeándole la cara.

Llevaba un rato tocando la melodía del mar, por el momento, así era cómo había nombrado a la canción que había estado componiendo desde que conoció a Marinette, la tocaba todo el tiempo, tratando de terminarla, pero aún debía trabajar en ella. Había escuchado voces en la sala cuando había llegado, pero no quería interrumpir la reunión de su hermana, así que se había quedado en la cubierta mientras trataba de encontrar la pieza faltante en su melodía, cuando la misma musa que lo llevaba a componerla salió a tomar aire.

La expresión de Marinette parecía decaída y automáticamente la melodía que entonaba se torno triste.

-¿te sientes así?- preguntó llamando la atención de la chica. Marinette simplemente asintió, Luka siguió tocando mientras se acercaba a ella

-Pienso que una chica cómo tu debería sentirse así- dijo a la vez que entonaba una melodía más dulce y animada, ella simplemente cerro lo ojos y empezó a mecerse suavemente.

¿Cómo podría explicar la tranquilidad que sintió al poder levantarle el ánimo? ¿Entendería sólo con notas que se había convertido en su musa, y por tanto si ella entristecía su arte decaía también? ¿Podría decirle que desde hacía semanas todos sus suspiros eran debido a ella? Se sentía cómo sedado con su presencia, como si el mejor lugar del mundo para tocar fuera justo a lado de ella. Cerró lo ojos y siguió tocando, tratando de ignorar que sentía la mirada de Marinette sobre ella.

\- o-oye ¿Harás algo mañana?

* * *

Si antes había tratado de no ilusionarse con ella, ahora sencillamente era imposible que no lo hiciera. Se sentía en la nubes. Ella lo había invitado a una cita. Bueno, no exactamente, lo había invitado a patinar con ella, con Adrien Agreste y una amiga del modelo, pero patinar en parejas ya era algo.

Un sentimiento cálido le brotaba del pecho y se veía reflejado en su rostro, ahora adornado por una sonrisa sincera. Sabía, desde que se conocieron, que había química entre ellos, y convivir con ella, esas últimas semanas, le había confirmado que no le era indiferente a su musa. Ahora solamente tenía que dejar que las cosas fluyeran, y entonces podría escribir una nueva canción sólo para ellos dos.

Observaba el hielo, mientras Marinette terminaba de ponerse el equipo para patinar, la escuchó hablar un poco con Adrien, y sintió levemente cómo algo en ella se agitaba. Llego a su lado justo a tiempo para evitar que cayera.

La sentó con delicadeza, mientras se agachaba a atar correctamente sus cordones, sonrió internamente, de verdad que la chica podía llegar a ser despistada, en palabras de ella misma; un poco torpe, en opinión de él; demasiado adorable.

-Sólo debes ser tu misma, siente el ritmo y déjate llevar- Aconsejó con doble sentido, esperando que ella entendiera la intención de su comentario.

Tomados de la mano se adentraron en la pista de hielo, dónde ambos patinaban de manera fluida, él la guiaba, y ella se dejaba llevar, cada vez más segura, de repente, pareció distraerse y la melodía de su corazón emitió una especie de ruido, como de interferencia, a la par, Marinette tropezó con sus propios pies, y estuvo a punto de caer, antes de que las manos de Luka la sostuvieran y la volvieran a enderezar, Marinette lo miro perpleja por una milésima de segundo, antes de dedicarle una sonrisa dulce y recuperar la naturalidad tanto en sus movimientos cómo en la melodía de su corazón.

La sonrisa que Marinette le dedicó le robó un pequeño suspiro que lo dejó con la certeza de que él siempre estaría ahí para ella, no importaba cuántas veces más tropezara, el se aseguraría de estar ahí para no dejarla caer. No tenía idea de lo difícil que iba a ser cumplirlo.

El maestro Philipe se acercó patinando hacía ellos, para intentar convencerlo de que se apuntara a las clases, le declinó amablemente, su vida ya estaba llena de música, y parecía que pronto podría tener algo con su musa. Cuando sugirió lo de la nueva canción por escribir viéndola de la manera más transparente posible pudo sentir cómo su corazón se estremecía, cómo aquella melodía en el corazón de Marinette adoptaba un ritmo más frenético, y sus expresión cambiaba.

Ambos siguieron patinando, esta vez de un modo más natural, casi magnético, en el que se movían al compás del otro sin necesidad de señales, el la levantó y ella se dejó llevar, mientras sentían que los envolvía una burbuja. Justo en ese momento sólo existían ellos dos, Luka y Marinette.

Hasta que el momento se vio interrumpido nuevamente por Philipe, sintió un poco de frustración, pero rápidamente deshecho el sentimiento cuando, tras rechazar la oferta, Marinette le volvió a ofrecer la mano. Suspiro nuevamente, tan sólo ese pequeño gesto le había devuelto una parte de la paz y la calidez que había sentido hace unos momentos mientras la tenía entre sus brazos.

Se soltó para moverse de manera más enérgica, tratando de guiar nuevamente a Marinette, pero esta parecía mirar en otra dirección y termino chocando contra el muro cayendo. Inmediatamente se aproximó a ella para ofrecerle su mano, pero se sorprendió al encontrar que Adrien también estaba ahí para ayudarla.

Su corazón se saltó un latido, cuando vio a Marinette dudar, ahí estaba de nuevo el ruido de la interferencia, esta vez sonando un poco más fuerte que la melodía. Finalmente fue Kagami quien ayudó a la chica a levantarse, aprovechando el momento para susurrarle algo en el oído. La expresión de su musa volvió a decaer, y la melodía de su corazón ahora tenía un tono más amargo. Preguntó si estaba bien, y ella confeso haberse hecho daño con la caída. Luka supo que no mentía, estaba lastimada, pero no era debido a la caída. Miró a Adrien seguirla, y estuvo a punto de hacer lo mismo cuando el patinador fue akumatizado, y antes de darse cuenta estaba congelado.

* * *

Después de que Ladybug y Chat Noir resolvieran el conflicto, Marinette llegó corriendo hacía él, para preguntarle si se encontraba bien. Marinette se preocupa por él, era obvio que correspondía sus sentimientos. Adrien se estaba despidiendo de Kagami, y él esperaba poder acompañar a su musa de vuelta a su casa cuando lo vio.

Marinette miraba con amor a Adrien. Era el modelo de quien ella estaba enamorada.

Suspiro por milésima vez esa semana, pero estaba ves con decepción. Juleka se lo había advertido, y él se había hecho ilusiones, estaba tan enamorado de Marinette, que había querido creer que había algo más.

Otro suspiro derrotado se escapo de su boca, antes de sugerirle que hablara con él, La chica lo volteó a ver sorprendida, pero asintió y se despidió con un beso en la mejilla, antes de empezar a correr tras el auto del rubio.

Luka se alejó lo más rápido que pudo, quería que Marinette fuera feliz, y Adrien le agradaba, era un buen chico, pero no podía evitar sentir el trago amargo de la desilusión.

Más tarde en su casa, mientras tocaba derrotado su melodía del mar, no pudo evitar recordar la certeza con la que sus sentimientos lo habían golpeado durante su rato en la pista de hielo. Estaba enamorado. Estaba enamorado de la manera más sincera y pura en que jamás había estado, y no quería renunciar a ese sentimiento, aún si le rompían el corazón, aún si lo mataba la desilusión, aún si ella quería a otro. Estaba enamorado de Marinette, y no quería dejar de estarlo.


	5. Chapter 5

**Manu: No sé, a veces el fandom se toma como spoilers confirmados las teorías del mismo fandom, así que no se que creer, me gustaría que hubiera al menos un beso lukanette canon, pero creo que es mucho pedir. La verdad no me gustan ni Chloé ni Kagami para Luka, me gusta el desarrollo que ha tenido Chloe, pero aún así es muy malcriada para Luka, y en cuánto a Kagami siento que es demasiado controladora y estricta para Luka (eso de que los opuestos se complementan es mentira) pues, no quiero spoilear, pero si va a haber adrigami, aunque cómo lo tengo pensado no se si les vaya a gustar, haré sufrir un poquito a Adrien. Espero que este capitulo te guste, estaba pensando esperar a que terminara la tercera temporada para seguir con mi fanfic, pero al final, no pude esperar más y escribí este capítulo.**

**Zara: Me alegra que esperes la continuación por que aquí está ;) jajaja me vas a odiar, por que aún voy a seguir haciendo sufrir a Luka, pero no te preocupes, él es un artista, y su arte se ve favorecido cuando él sufre.**

**walterinigo469: Muchas gracias por leerme, y no te preocupes, no lo voy a dejar, esta historia esta planeada para ser bastante larga.**

**Hinakey91sm: Me alegra que te este gustando. espero que disfrutes este capítulo. **

Aclaraciones: Sé que para estas alturas gran parte del fandom teoriza que Jagged Stone es padre de Luka y Juleka, (honestamente creo que sería interesante que fuera padre solamente de Juleka, es decir que Luka y ella sean medios hermanos, eso explicaría por que no se parecen) pero la verdad es que me parece un poco forzado. Así que aquí el padre de Juleka y Luka los abandonó y no tienen contacto de ningún tipo con él.

Por otro lado, tengo entendido que en Francia, la educación es más o menos de la siguiente forma; el Colegio se cursa de los 11 a los 14/15 años, y después se entra al liceo, así, que mientras Marinette, Adrien, Juleka y los demás deben estar en el Colegio (probablemente en su último o penúltimo año) Luka que es dos años mayor ya debe estar en el liceo. La verdad no se si sea el caso de Francia (quiero creer que si) pero en muchos países al entrar al equivalente al liceo, (preparatoria, bachillerato, highschool) las personas ya con vocación y talento en la vida (:V) pueden entrar en escuelas especializadas al área en la que van a enfocar sus posteriores estudios universitarios, o bien seguir con el plan estandarizado si aún no se han decidido, por ello quise agregar la opción de que Luka al entrar al liceo buscara uno enfocado en las artes, para así poder estudiar música de manera más libre, también por que eso explicaría que nunca se le vea con Juleka en la escuela (sería más o menos normal que se regresaran juntos a casa al menos un par de veces), y que en realidad nunca salga en la escuela, ni cómo personaje de fondo, ni en otras clases, o por ejemplo, el club de artes en el que están Mark, Nathaniel y Alix.

Nota de la autora: creo que en este capítulo abuse un poco de las líneas horizontales, pienso que le dan un poco de estructura para separar los momentos unos de otros, aunque no se si era más legible cómo lo escribí en el primer capítulo, me gustaría saber su opinión al respecto. Sin más espero que disfruten el capítulo

att: StrayHeart

* * *

Capítulo 5: De destino y segundas oportunidades

Si se trataba sobre amor, algunos podían decir que él estaba un poco amargado. Siendo sincero consigo mismo, no era tanto como que no creyera en el amor, sino que tenía conflictos con la manera idealista en que te lo vendían. Un par de años atrás, cuando recién había entrado al liceo y estaba maravillado por poder explotar su talento musical, en una escuela especializada en artes, uno de sus profesores les había pedido que debatieran sobre lo que era el amor, la mayoría de sus compañeros habían sacado conclusiones de cuentas de hadas y películas Disney, se acordaba, que por aquel entonces, él había sonreído incrédulo, y había afirmado que esa clase de amor pertenecía únicamente a la ficción. Su profesor lo había mirado sorprendido, para después sonreír de manera comprensiva y empezar a hablar sobre el amor al arte.

Al finalizar la clase, y mientras recogía sus cosas, el profesor se había acercado a él para preguntarle -¿quién te ha roto el corazón para qué, siendo tan joven, pienses así del amor?- Sabía, por la expresión del profesor, que realmente no esperaba una respuesta, y había salido del lugar sin decir nada, tratando de controlar la ira que sentía en aquel momento.

Regresó al barco sin humor de nada, ni siquiera de tocar su guitarra. Detestaba la idea comercial que la gente tenía sobre el amor, detestaba que al hablar del amor siempre se hablara primero del amor romántico, y la enfermiza idealización de éste. ¿Acaso no era el amor maternal el primero que uno conocía? ¿Acaso el amor familiar no era también una pilar importante en la vida de una persona? ¿Por qué dejar de lado el amor hacia tu familia, hacia tus amigos o hacia tus pasiones en pos del amor romántico? Y además de eso ¿por qué la insistencia de endulzar las historias de amor? ¿por qué vender ideas erradas sobre el sentimiento?

El amor no es perfecto. El amor se acaba. El amor no siempre es suficiente. El amor a veces es unilateral. El amor si duele. Y no en el sentido de violencia física, no por que la otra persona haga daño físico o emocional de manera intencionada (también le enfermaba la manera en justificaban las relaciones de abuso), sino por que, el amar a otra persona implica dar una parte de ti mismo, sin esperar nada a cambio, y eso muchas veces sólo lleva al dolor. Duele que la persona amada no corresponda tus sentimientos, duele que le hagan daño, duele que este enferma o herida, duelen las ausencias y las despedidas.

Cuando se habla de desamor. La personas hablan sobre como terminaron su relación de pareja, como su ser amado los rechazó, los usó o los abandonó. Hablan sobre el primer amor fallido, o la relación infeliz. Nunca nadie habla sobre los amigos que también te lastiman, que te traicionan y te dejan con el corazón lacerado. Nunca nadie dice, que la primer persona que te rompe el corazón, es un miembro de tu familia.

Tomó su guitarra sin ánimos, mientras tocaba notas lastimeras, que reflejan el dolor, en lugar de las lágrimas que él se negaba a soltar. Todavía tenía el corazón roto.

Su padre los había abandonado hacia un año, y le había destrozado el corazón. A él, a su hermana y a su madre. ¿Cómo seguir creyendo que el amor es perfecto después de eso? ¿Cómo seguir teniendo fe en que el amor lo puede todo? ¿Cómo llegar a pensar siquiera que el amor es eterno? El amor de sus padre hacía su familia se había acabado. El amor de su padre hacia sus hijos no había podido contra su propio egoísmo. El amor de su padre hacía su esposa, el amor de su vida, había acabado en meses de discusiones y una partida sin explicaciones.

* * *

Si se hablaba sobre destino, su madre solía decir, que el destino lo forma uno mismo, uno debía tomar en sus manos el timón y dirigir el barco hacía el destino deseado. A Luka le gustaba la analogía del barco y la vida que tenía su madre, era cierto que si querías llegar a un lugar en específico debías dirigir el barco, pero lo que le preocupaba de esa metáfora, era lo fácil que el barco podía perder el rumbo por más esfuerzo que pusieras en mantenerlo. Las tormentas y el viento podían desviar sin mayor problema la trayectoria de tu barco, y llevarte a un destino inesperado. El clima era algo que no se podía controlar, y de la misma forma, había un sin fin de problemas imprevistos e incontrolables que te podían apartar de tu destino soñado.

Últimamente se preguntaba seriamente sobre el destino. ¿Existía realmente? ¿Podía ser posible que hubiere una fuerza cósmica que fijara el curso de las cosas? ¿O simplemente eran la casualidad y la suerte?

Por ejemplo, ¿cómo Ladybug y ChatNoir se habían convertido en los héroes del país? ¿Había sido el destino, simplemente habían nacido destinados a la grandeza y el valor? ¿o habían sido elegidos arbitrariamente por un anciano cauteloso con ideas retorcidas sobre el deber y la moral? ¿El destino daba segundas oportunidades?

Si se hablaba sobre controlar el destino, él tenía claro el suyo.

Él era un artista, un músico. Vivía para su arte, para sus canciones, y encontraba las inspiración en todo, en la vida cotidiana, en su rutina, en las sonrisas de sus amigos, en la melancolía de los desconocidos, en el desorden de su madre, en los murmullos de su hermana.

Se sentía orgulloso de ello, él tomaba las cosas comunes, que nadie más apreciaba y las convertía en arte. Sus profesores también estaban orgullosos de él, mientras estaba en el colegio, su profesor de música lo había alentado para que al entrar al liceo, se inscribiera en uno enfocado al arte. Así el podría explotar por completo su potencial cómo músico y a su vez, desarrollarse más en el área creativa. Seguir el consejo de su profesor, había sido la mejor decisión que había tomado. Le encantaba que el plan de estudios estuviera enfocado en el arte, le encantaba poder hacer lo que más amaba en el mundo, y que los demás lo elogiaran por ello, le encantaba vivir y respirar para su música.

Pero ahora que conocía a Marinette, parecía que su arte se encaprichaba en existir sólo para ella. Sus canciones, ahora eran escritas pensando en ella, aún si sabía que sus sentimientos no eran correspondidos, ella no dejaba de ser su musa, su máxima inspiración. Era consciente de lo diferente que era su arte ahora que estaba por completo dedicado a la amiga de su hermana, para empezar, sus canciones ahora eran mucho más profundas, más sinceras y con más emoción.

Era incluso lógico, después de todo, el arte y el amor eran, en cuestiones del alma, prácticamente lo mismo.

* * *

No es que el hubiese creído que estar enamorado de un imposible iba a ser fácil, pero si tan sólo Marinette lo tratara de la misma forma en que trataba a sus demás amigos, sería un poquito más sencillo ocultar todas las emociones que la pelinegra le ocasionaba. Es que, aunque lo intentara negar, y aunque se repitiera un millón de veces que todo era producto de su imaginación y de su corazón iluso, había algo en la forma en que lo trataba Marinette, que le hacía pensar que tal vez, solo tal vez, ella podía tener más que sólo sentimientos de amistad hacia él.

Pasar el tiempo con ella era fantástico, podían pasar horas en su casa, mientras el tocaba ella diseñaba, sentía que de alguna forma se complementaban perfectamente, como las notas en un acorde. También amaba lo mucho que la chica se esforzaba por los demás, siempre estaba ayudando a todos, no vacilaba al defender sus ideales, y era apasionada con sus proyectos, de alguna forma, Marinette era una especie de Ladybug con identidad civil. Y en contraste con eso, ella también era un caos, siempre llegaba tarde, era distraída, parecía que la perseguían los desastres, a veces era algo tímida, y bastante seguido dudaba de sí misma. Y todos esos detalles, todas sus singularidades y contraposiciones lo habían enamorado aún más de ella.

* * *

La segunda vez que su hermana había sido akumatizada, su hermana había omitido un poco los detalles del por qué terminó siendo víctima de _Le papillon_ una vez más. Claro que, viendo las fotos no había que ser muy listos para sumar dos más dos, y averiguar cual fue la razón que hizo ponerse mal a su hermana. En las fotos, aparecían Juleka y Adrien luciendo atuendos similares, las últimas mostraban fotos de todo el grupo de chicas, e incluso del guardaespaldas de Adrien divirtiéndose, sin embargo, entre ellas, había una foto, medio movida, dónde aparecían Adrien y Marinette, ésta última no con su ropa normal, sino con el vestuario que ella misma había diseñado. Sintió cómo su corazón se oprimía al ver esa foto, Adrien parecía calmado, con el mimo temple con el que aparecía en todas las demás fotos, pero Marinette se veía un poco abochornada, con una postura tensa, y ligeramente más sonrojada de lo normal.

Conociendo a su hermana, seguramente en algún punto se había sentido demasiado abrumada para seguir con el plan, y entonces sus amigas habían ideado que Marinette y Adrien fueran los modelos para que así la pelinegra de coletas pudiera tener fotos con el modelo. De cierta forma le aliviaba que al final para Marinette fuera más importante ayudar a su hermana con su sueño de ser modelo, que insistir en tener fotos con Adrien. Eso realmente era típico de la pelinegra.

* * *

Se habían reunido para ensayar con la banda, habían invitado a Adrien a la reunión aún sabiendo que no iba a llegar, su padre era demasiado estricto para permitirle andar por ahí, perdiendo el tiempo con una banda de _garage_, bueno, de barco en este particular caso.

Le encantaba lo atenta y hogareña que Marinette podía llegar a ser, a pesar de que él y Juleka debían ser lo anfitriones ahí, la chica había llevado bocadillos, e incluso se había ofrecido a llevarles bebidas a todos. Era simplemente encantadora. Claro que también le encantaba que Marinette ya tuviera la confianza para estar en su casa de manera tan natural, para entrar a la cocina y hacer sentir a los demás invitados cómodos.

Marinette se había acercado a ofrecerle una bebida, y se había detenido a bromear, y a elogiarlo, él simplemente se había detenido, y se había colocado detrás de ella, mientras le pasaba su guitarra y disfrutaba de la cercanía de la chica. Podía sentir las miradas de Mylène, Alix y Alya. Él realmente era alguien muy astuto y hábil con los sentimientos de las demás personas, sabía que las amigas de su hermana creían que Marinette tenía alguna especie de crush con él (¡Oh! Si tan sólo Marinette también lo creyera) e incluso parecía que a ellas les gustaba más la idea de que la chica estuviera con él, que con el rubio.

Pero claro, desde que había conocido a la chica de coletas, se había dado cuenta que el destino no lo favorecía exactamente para estar con ella, y esa no iba a ser la excepción. A penas y había pensado en ello, cuando el modelo hizo su aparición a lado de la chica japonesa de la pista de hielo. Inmediatamente Marinette se había entristecido, para después empezar a actuar de esa manera errática y torpe que le producía sus sentimientos por Adrien.

Kagami también parecía creer que entre ellos dos había algo más que amistad, de manera directa, había dicho que tenían una relación de noviazgo. Marinette había empezado a balbucear y a mirar de un sitio a otro cuando Kagami lo había llamado su novio, casi le daba ternura, y le emocionaba el hecho de que Marinette en ningún momento lo negó cómo su novio, de no ser por que la chica estaba muy ocupada en tratar de impresionar a Adrien Agreste.

Comprendió con tristeza que nunca sería rival para el rubio, Adrien era un buen chico, era amable, atento, guapo, inteligente, y rico. Además de eso, era bueno en un montón de cosas, en la escuela, hablaba varios idiomas, era un esgrimista habilidoso y un pianista talentoso. Y él, el era solo Luka Couffaine.

No sabía que le sorprendía más en ese momento, que Jagged Stone estuviera justo en frente de su casa (con lagarto incluido) en ese momento, que le suplicara a su madre por ser su guitarrista ese día, que al parecer su madre y Jagged habían tenido amoríos, o que al parecer Jagged y Marinette también tenían una especie de relación cercana. Definitivamente no iba a poder dormir mucho esa noche, había demasiadas cosas por procesar.

Oh, y también estaba el hecho, de que aparentemente ante los ojos de Marinette, Adrien también era mejor guitarrista que él, aunque no sabía ni tocar la guitarra, casi le molestaría si Marinette no fuera tan desatendida de sus acciones y de la realidad cuando se trataba del rubio. Marinette lo veía con esos ojos transparentes llenos de ingenua ilusión por el primer amor, y él le extendió su guitarra al rubio "lo que te haga feliz Marinette"

* * *

Ladybug les había pedido a él y a Adrien que se escondieran en lo que ella y Chat se hacían cargo del akuma, se preguntaba si Ladybug estaba bien, después de todo, Chat aún no hacía acto de presencia. Estaba oculto en uno de los lockers y se preguntaba si acaso Adrien no estaba exagerando un poco con lo de esconderse, de todas maneras no había querido decirle nada a su amigo, le daba la impresión de que al Agreste le urgía estar solo, y él también requería un poco de soledad para poder pensar con calma.

No sabía si Marinette estaba bien. No había visto que Desperada le diera, pero tampoco la había encontrado en el barco junto a los demás mientras se ponían a salvo en los camarotes, al salir a buscarla se había topado con Adrien y ambos habían tratato de huir de la música akumatizada.

Había algo ahí que no le cuadraba, algo en la actitud de Adrien le recordaba mucho a Marinette cuando daba excusas vagas para desaparecer. También estaba Ladybug, a pesar de ellos solo se habían visto un par de veces, y en todas ella no habían intercambiado muchas palabras, la heroína parecía tratarlo con mucha familiaridad, incluso se atrevería a decir que algo en la mirada de la enmascarada le recordaba al afecto.

Escuchó las voces de Ladybug y ChatNoir entrando a la bodega y se apresuró a abrir, Adrien había desaparecido, y al parecer Ladybug lo buscaba. Enarcó una ceja, los dos súper héroes estaba actuando extraño, Ladybug parecía un poco desconcentrada y en las nubes, de cierta manera le recordaba a Marinette, y Chat parecía mentir acerca de Adrien, pero eso no tenía sentido ¿por qué Adrien había salido si él era el objetivo de Desperada? ¿Acaso ChatNoir sabía el paradero de Adrien? ¿y por qué el súper héroe la mentiría a Ladybug? Chat lo empujó de vuelta hacía el locker, y nuevamente, algo en la actitud tan familiarizada del rubio hacía él le hizo pensar en sí lo conocía.

No sabía cuanto había pasado, pero quería salir, se hartaba en los lugares tan encerrados, y quería creer que para ese momento Lady y Chat ya habían despejado la salida. Le alegró ver a su amigo con la súper heroína, le aliviaba saber que estaba a salvo. Se acercó a ellos, pero al momento sintió un aura de tensión y decepción entre los dos, ¿se había perdido de algo? enarcó una ceja al momento de verlos interactuar ¿Acaso Ladybug estaba también enamorada del Agreste? bueno, no era del todo sorprendente, después de todo, la mitad de las chicas parisinas suspiraban por el modelo. Aunque aquí lo interesante era el hecho de que al parecer Adrien estaba enamorado de Ladybug.

Si antes no podía sentir animadversión hacía el rubio, aún sabiendo que él era el interés amoroso de Marinette, ahora simplemente sentía muchas más empatía hacia el chico. ÉL también estaba estancado con un amor imposible. Ladybug le había entregado un miraculous al modelo, pero evidentemente éste había fallado, tal vez no era su destino estar con Ladybug, o tal vez no era su destino ser un súper héroe.

No es que él tuviera muchas ilusiones de ser un héroe, pero Desperada había atacado a su familia y amigos, él tenía una razón para ganar, y además, muy dentro de si mismo, quería ganarle en al menos un cosa a su amigo.

Tener un miraculous había sido fascinante, aunque lo había tenido por poco tiempo, pero habían logrado vencer al akuma con su ayuda, Ladybug lo había mirado con admiración y le había prometido que se seguirían viendo, esperaba que eso quisiera decir que podría volver a ser Viperion, incluso si no lo era de tiempo completo, la heroína sin saberlo le había dado esperanzas.

Porque, aunque no había sido la primera opción para ser el portador del miraculous de la serpiente, si había sido la opción correcta. Y si se le había dado la oportunidad de ser un héroe y salvar el día, tal vez el destino también le diera la oportunidad de que sus sentimientos fueran correspondidos. Había creído que sería rechazado, que Marinette simplemente no era para él, pues ya se había enamorado del rubio, y aunque le doliera admitirlo, ella y Adrien tenían cierta química. Pero ellos también tenían química, y de ahora en adelante, lucharía por que sus sentimientos también fueran escuchados, lucharía por que Marinette fuera parte de su destino. Él haría todo lo posible por tener una oportunidad con la chica. Después de todo, Ladybug le había confiado el poder de las segundas oportunidades.


End file.
